Loan origination generally refers the process of creating a loan such as a home mortgage. In other words, it is the process by which a borrower applies for a loan, and a lender processes that application, ultimately approving or declining the loan. Typically, the loan origination process includes many steps and requires the completion of many forms and other paper work. During the origination process, a potential borrower submits a variety of financial information such tax returns, prior paychecks, credit card info, bank balances, etc. to a potential lender. The lender further analyzes additional information, such as the borrower's credit report, to determine loan eligibility. More specifically, the lender determines various aspects of a type of loan, such as the amount (if any) for which the borrower qualifies, the interest rate, loan processing costs, etc. The process can be daunting for borrowers, especially those inexperienced with the process.